Mind Games
by Tenacious Surrender
Summary: The Nogitsune was never dead, it simply chose a new host one shot malia/stiles/lydia


**/oneshot/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

Mind Games

Stiles and Malia had been standing at his locker laughing and chatting; the two things that made Lydia scowl. The moment she began to develop feelings for her best friend, he found someone else to confide in. "The guy was hilarious! Oh...Lydia...hi?" Stiles greeting with one of his signature warming smiles.

"Uhh...Stiles, can I uhh talk to you for a minute?" Lydia asked, tucking a couple strands of hair behind her ear. Lately their conversations were awkward and weird, but that seemed to be a regular thing with the two.

"Yeah, sure. Whatcha need?" We asked with a giant smile plastered on his face. Lydia could see right through his facade. In fact she could feel the distress reeking from him.

"Uhh alone please?" She whispered, staring directly at Malia. Said girl rolled her eyes and walked away with a huff.

"Can we step in the locker room for a bit?" Lydia asked shyly. Stiles nodded following the strawberry blonde into the boy's locker room.

"Sooo what's up?" He asked, rubbing the back of the neck which Lydia had learned was a nervous habit of his.

"You don't love me anymore," Lydia said quickly, turning her red face away from the flabbergasted boy.

"Whaa.." Stiles scratched his head awkwardly.

"Scott, he, told me that you uhh had a fifteen year plan to um...get me?" Lydia gulped turning to face him again.

"Well, yeah, I did...before-"

"Malia." Lydia said, cutting Stiles off.

"I'm not dating Malia..." Stiles whispered, placing his hand on the back of his neck again.

"But you want to." Lydia turned away from the boy who she imagined would lover her all her life.

"Lydia...you didn't...you never...you...I tried so hard but you...you never..." Lydia suddenly face him again and she walked stealthily towards the stunned boy. She leaned up and kissed him firmly on the lips. He was so shocked that he made no move until her lips began to move.

She gripped the back of his head, keeping his mouth as close as possible. She bite and tugged at him bottom lip. Her fingers tangled in his hair. They remained like this for a few minutes until both needed to release to breathe.

"Lydia..." He whispered, lightly touching his lips.

Suddenly, the air was knocked out of him once again. Lydia jumped on him and he had to wrap his arms around her legs to hold her up. He opened his mouth to speak, but the strawberry blonde wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his fiercely. Their lips moved together in harmony, although Stiles had a hard time keeping up with Lydia.

Lydia bite Stiles lip hard and the boy opened his mouth granting her access. She smirked as her tongue entered his mouth and dominated his tongue. She pulled her mouth away from his and dove down to his neck, roughly nipping at the skin. Meanwhile she grinded her hips against Stiles' and he groaned trying to hold her up. His hands were aching to touch flesh, but Lydia was dominating his body.

The banshee bucked hard against Stiles' forcing him to drop her from his waist. She chuckled as she ripped his button shirt off. His bate skin had goose bumps. "Lydia, what are you doing?" He asked breathless, stumbling away from her slightly. She placed her finger on his lips before reaching down to his waist and pulling him back towards her.

She reached up and kissed him hard on the lips, then his chin, then down to his neck. Her lips traveled down his shivering body. Once she reached his belly button she put her lips back to his. She was smiling against his brushed lips. Both Lydia and Stiles faces were painted red.

Stiles screamed suddenly. A sharp pain came from his stomach. He opened his eyes and looked down. A knife was imbedded in his stomach with a painted set of fingers at the end. Lydia was smiling cruelly as she twisted the knife. Stiles gasped reaching down. "Ah ah," Lydia whispered pushing deeper.

"Lydia...what a-are you ahh doing?!" Stiles screamed, choking on air. She laughed as she patted his head and left him to die.


End file.
